Ahora, mi princesa de cuentos
by Devilmergana
Summary: En fin. Mini version de lo que yo pretendia hacer pero como sabreis el aburrimiento no es un buen acompañante de los estudios de literatura, asi que, aqui esta un escüeto Mergana para que lo disfruteis


_"Mr. James McFlibert y Mrs. Claire Goldsworthy". _Leo en la parte de atrás de las cartas. Factura. Factura. Factura. Publicidad. Factura. Meto todas las cartas como puedo en el diminuto buzón verde. "_Bien, Merlín, ya has terminado en esta calle"_ Me digo a mi mismo con ánimos y salgo de la propiedad de los señores James McFlibert y la señora Claire Goldsworthy. Ando por la calle empedrada de lo que ahora es Londres y pasa por mi izquierda el camión azul de todos los días. Conozco al conductor pero ni yo le he mirado hoy, ni él a mí. Los dos estamos de servicio y conociéndole seguramente llega tarde repartiendo su pedido. Miro a mi derecha y veo las brumas de Ávalon. Realmente solo puedo verlo yo, porque poseo magia, pero la gente mortal no es capaz de apreciar ese detalle. Ellos no ven agua, ni brumas, ni niebla, ni una enorme isla. Ellos solo son capaces de ver un prado. Con los años he predicado que ese "prado" estaba encantado por lo que ningún niño pequeño con ganas de jugar o algún adolescente borracho pisaran esa "tierra". Suspiro y pienso. Pienso mientras me giro y sigo caminando por mi camino hacia la siguiente casa. Pude salvarlo Pude haberlo cambiado todo. Debí matar a Mordred. Debí matar a Morgana. Pero nunca pude hacerlo, excepto al final donde todo estaba perdido y conseguí que Morgana falleciera en vano. O quizás en vano no. Pues durante años Gwen reinó en Camelot con paz y justicia. Se perdonaba la vida de druidas inocentes con el único pecado de nacer con magia. Gaius la aconsejó durante un tercio del reinado en solitario de Guenivere, pues murió de vejez. Lo sé. Yo le enterré. Al igual que enterré a Gwen cuando murió. Al igual que enterré a su descendiente cuando falleció. Una sucesión de reyes, unos verdaderos, otros falsos, inundaron la ahora perdida de Camelot.

Miro mis zapatos azules completamente desgastados y veo que están repletos de nieve. Los dedos de los pies me duelen bastante. No más de lo normal, pero ese pensamiento no me hace que me duelan menos. Como ya acabé esta calle, tengo que ir a la siguiente avenida para repartir cartas a un bloque de pisos y a una casa. Conozco a la gran mayoría de los habitantes de estas tierras. A todos los he visto crecer. Porque no siempre he sido cartero. Antes también fui bombero, barrendero, cocinero, chef y policía. Pero la mayoría de mis profesiones han sido relacionadas con la medicina. He sido desde ayudante de auxiliar y estudiante en prácticas hasta uno de los más prestigiosos médicos que son capaces de operar a corazón abierto. ¿Para qué me sirve haber sido tantas cosas? Yo me hago la misma pregunta todos los días. Supongo que será para matar el tiempo hasta que el mundo necesite otra vez a Arthur Pendragon. Pero para entonces yo estaré preparado. Sonrío tristemente. Mis amigos han muerto y yo sigo esperando. Y esperando. Y esperando. Suspiro y me repito otra vez: esperando.

He llegado al bloque de pisos y he repartido todas las cartas que debía entregar hoy y todas las revistas de moda de las que no compra nadie y un lote de propaganda en cada buzón. Ya casi nadie recibe cartas. Todo es por móvil e internet. Ya no me gusta. El mundo está demasiado descontrolado. Veo durante el día a tantas niñas de doce, trece y catorce años embarazadas que me entran ganas de vomitar del asco que me da esta nueva sociedad. Veo a un muchacho bajar a regañadientes la escalera del edificio. Una anciana le saluda pero él pasa como si de una mosca se tratase. La mujer agacha la cabeza y sube en el ascensor tristemente, pues Dorothy, que así se llama la mujer, no puede subir las escaleras, ni cocinar y tiene que pagar a una mujer desconocida para que le haga las tareas domésticas ya que sus hijas no van a verla. Es muy triste. Pero casos como los de ella se repiten ante mis ojos todos los días. Antes de que se cierre ella me sonríe y yo me quito el gorro lleno de nieve y hago una reverencia. Es mortal para mi espalda. Pero ella es feliz. Pequeños cambios no cambian el mundo, pero lo hacen un lugar habitable.

Cuando termino la entrega de periódicos, cartas y demás, paso a la siguiente calle y veo al mismo muchacho desagradable de antes. Me acerco a él con tal de regañarle, pero una niña se acerca a él y le dice algo. El niño la aparta y se mete en el coche, otra vez a regañadientes. La niña de rizos castaños lo mira triste desde su sitio. Su cara no me parte el corazón, pero tampoco es una visión agradable. Ruedo los ojos y cojo una flor de un matorral. Me acerco a ella y la chica se asusta, yo simplemente le doy la flor. Me sonríe y sin quererlo ni beberlo está por los aires cogida por los brazos de otra mujer. Ella se ríe y le pide que más alto. La chica la alza y antes de que caiga al suelo la vuelve a coger. La niña ríe y pide que otra vez. No había visto la cara de la mujer hasta ahora y me quedo completamente petrificado. Esta totalmente igual que antes. Pelo ondulado y negro que le llega hasta la parte de los riñones. Sus ojos son claros y su sonrisa alegre.

- Buenos días, señor.- Me dice y yo sigo embobado con ella y no respondo.

- Me ha dado esta flor.- Le dice la niña y ella sonríe.

- Muchas gracias.- Me agradece mientras sonríe y veo que es más hermosa de lo que yo recordaba. Llevaba un gorro de lana blanco y unos vaqueros oscuros. Es realmente bella. De repente me incomoda su mirada. ¿Qué hace aquí?

- De n-na da- Consigo decir finalmente y ella me asiente.

- Vamos, Maddie, siéntate en tu sillita que vamos a irnos ya, ¿sí? -Habla con simpatía. La niña corre a montarse en la silla acoplada al coche junto con el otro muchacho que juega a la maquinita. La niña pequeña me saluda con la mano y yo le devuelvo torpemente el saludo. No noté que la mujer de los ojos azul glacial me estaba mirando. Ella me sonrió.- Perdone señor, pero.., ¿nos conocemos de algo?- Ríe.- Es que me suena mucho su cara.

No me conoce y me entristezco sin razón. Sonrío involuntariamente y le niego con la cabeza lentamente. No es necesario que lo sepa. Me tomaría por un viejo chocho que ya no sabe de qué habla. Quiero morirme ahora, en estos años he sobrevivido, pero ella, siempre tuvo un efecto extraño sobre mí, cualquier gesto, mirada, reproche o movimiento casi imperceptible me causaba un revoltijo culpa y decepción vital. Ahora mismo estoy en tensión mientras ella parece feliz, a pesar de los problemas personales, económicos o conflictos políticos que pueda tener y que desconozco. Mi conciencia, esa pequeña e inaguantable voz me recuerda que fui yo quien le clavó la espada que atravesó su costado y la mató. La miro con ojos arrepentidos y parece captarlo porque me sonríe y transmite una plenitud inmensa.

-¿Nos podemos ir ya? –Gritó ese niño renacuajo insoportable desde la ventanilla del coche-. Por favor. -Inquirió con tono irónico

- Si, ya nos vamos, Milo.

Puso los ojos en blanco y me derritió. _Pedófilo_, me chilló mi pequeño Emrys mental. _Tonto, nunca te querrá._ Sonrio y le deseo que pase un buen viaje como puedo, casi ahogándome al articlar las palabras que salen de mis agrietados labios. Se despide sin florituras y se mete en el interior del coche. Arranca. Se para y por un instante se mantiene mi ilusión de que me reconozca, de que corra a mis brazos y me pida perdón. Todo se desvanece. Esta carraña de persona que soy, ya vieja y con tantas ilusiones como un adolescente enamorado en San Valentín. Solo se ha parado a abrocharle el cinturón a la niña y vuelve a arrancar el coche que a trompicones va andando.

Mi pesar se agranda con cada paso nuevo que doy en la nieve, pero no importa. Mi alma, va tirando.

* * *

Mi alma se muere al verla a ella, a _mi Morgana_, en una portada del Times junto a un príncipe. Vestida de novia, completamente blanca e inmaculada. Sin manchas del pasado y sin preocupaciones, le mira con amor. Envidia y ardor. Mi alma se quema y cierro el periódico. Iba a ser princesa, yo pude ser su príncipe. Pudo ser princesa, ahora tiene a su príncipe. Siempre estuvo destinada a serlo. Un cambio de tiempo e identidad me cambian la vida y me da vueltas la cabeza, cuestionándome si en otra vida, ella podría haber sido mi chica.

Nunca más.

* * *

Bueeeno, sí, lo se, es super cutre, pero es que en mis tardes de estudiar Literatura me pongo a escribir esto. Supongo que no tengo ninguna gana de ponerme a estudiar obras y obras. Jaja. Aunque sé que nunca voy a ser como García Lorca o Alberti, más porque carezco de inspiración y caligrafia, que por cualquier otra razón ^^ Para los que no tengan ni idea y se hayan quedado a cuadros, solo dire que la pelicula, es una Princesa por navidad en Español de España, pero aunque ya os haya destripado el final, créanme, merece verla, y más si sois super-ultra-hiper-mega-fans de Katie3


End file.
